Love Never Lost
by WeaverofDreams013
Summary: One day while going to the grocery store for her parents, she almost gets killed, but a mysterious guy saves her. Afterwards, she has no recollection, but an intense longing to know who he is. School begins and there happens to be a new student & teacher. Both happen to be Salvatores. A strange attraction begins to brew between the three of them, but what about the mystery guy.
1. 1st Impressions Always Last or Do They?

_A/N: __So this is my second Delena fanfic, so I'm still new to writing fanfics for this definitely endgame couple. Um, I was inspired by my boring Microeconomics class to write this fic. I came up with a few ideas and just began to type. I hope you like it. I will try to update as fast as I can because I already have ideas for the following chapters. Please read and review._

Whoosh! Whoosh! The wind batted against the window. The storm was erupting. The rain had become heavier and the rumbling sounds of the thunder filled the streets. Lighting flashed snapping branches of off trees. The streets were flooded as the sewer could no longer handle any more water. The water started to spill in the middle of the road causing cars to hydroplane. Some people began to lose control. One person quickly tried to grab on to the steering wheel. Their foot pressed on the brake as the steadily drove at 25mph although the speed limit was 40. The days weren't usually like this in Mystic Falls, but sometimes it just happened.

Elena closed the blinds and pulled the curtain. Her mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Her dad had just walked into the kitchen landing a peck on her mom's lips.

"The last day of summer and it's raining. Just great," Elena complained.

Miranda said, "Stop complaining honey. Summer was bound to end."

"Yeah, but I wish it wouldn't." Elena laid her head on the couch as she put the back of her hand on her forehead.

Miranda mentioned while opening the fridge, "Why don't you call Matt?"

"Because we broke up," Elena covered her eyes. She no longer wanted to continue the conversation, but she knew that her mom would ask.

Grayson asked, "Why? I liked that boy."

"I don't know. I felt like I couldn't be myself. He didn't understand what I wanted," Elena got up in surprise. She hadn't expected her dad to ask her.

Grayson question, "So what do you want?"

"I don't know." Elena backed on the couch kicking her legs. She began to mutter to herself. What did she want?

Grayson said, "Teenagers."

"And we have two of them," Miranda continued. Grayson wrapped his arms around Miranda's face and kissed her again.

Elena annoyingly said, "How cute, but can you do that when I'm not around."

"Fine. By the way, Elena I need you to go outside and buy some things at the grocery store for dinner." Miranda said in punishing way.

Elena replied, "But there's a storm outside."

"Well, then I will give you an umbrella," Miranda picked one out of the closet. She then handed it to Elena.

Elena cried, "But there's also lightning outside. All an umbrella is going to do is get me killed."

"Then put on a raincoat or a hoodie before you leave."

Elena ran up the stairs. She opened up the closet and pulled out her PINK Victoria Secret hoodie. Miranda had already given her the list of items to buy. The list was pretty short, but the grocery store was 7 blocks away. Elena couldn't take the car because she knew that her dad would murder her otherwise. It was probably because she didn't have her driving license. Instead she walked down the street passing dewy grass and swaying trees. Standing under a tree did not feel like the safest thing. Cars drove past her therefore spewing water from the street onto her. Elena was too tired to be angry the cars. She passed some football jocks in a car that was not able to recognize her. They were definitely driving too fast like the idiots that they were. She still couldn't understand why she ever hanged out with those people. The reason was simple, Matt. Matt wasn't a bad guy, but when she was around them Elena just felt fake. She felt like Casey from Life with Derek when she went out and broke up with Max, the quarterback. Now that is what you call a coincidence. Elena continued down the road as she entered the grocery store.

The heavy rain began to lighten up. He could start to feel the rain drops. It was the only thing that could clear up the thoughts in his head. He lied on top of the roof of the abandoned café. The windows and doors had all been boarded up. It had been closed for 43 years. He remembered when it was still open and he would visit. It was one of his favorite places in Mystic Falls. But with time, everything had gradually disappeared including his humanity. He had fallen and felt empty. Only lying face up could make him feel alive again. He could still smell the air and the water still drenched his hair. He would peak once in a while to watch what was happening on the streets. He noticed someone walking in a purple hoodie. He didn't pay much mind to it. He lied back down on the roof. He peaked back up his head when the doors of the grocery store rang four blocks away. The female in the purple hoodie walked out of the automatic door. She pursued running across the street when a car began to hydroplane soon crashing into her. He ran towards her, and picked her up out of the way. She was baffled, and so was he. He didn't understand why he did it. It was out of his character. He must have been swept up in his previous moment. She gasped and soon began to spoke.

"You saved me," Elena said.

Damon replied, "Yea, it doesn't happen often."

"But how?" Elena questioned.

Damon said, "I ran, picked you up, and dropped you here. The end."

"What's your name?" Elena asked as she pulled herself off the ground.

Damon retorted, "I don't think it matters."

"Well, I would like to know who I should give my gratitude."

Damon said, "I'm right here so you're welcome." Damon was soon about to leave, but Elena grab hold of his arm. She pulled down her hood revealing her face. A confused look crossed Damon's face, "Katherine?"

"No, my name is Elena," Elena flashed a smile.

Damon flashed a smile, "Why are you out here in the middle of a storm?" Elena hadn't realized that rain had gotten heavier again.

"I could ask you the same question." Elena started to pay more attention to features. She hadn't noticed at first because she was still panting from almost being run over. She stared at his face. His jawlines seemed so prominent. His black hair made a deadly combination with his pale, blue eyes. She could still remember the smile that he flashed a few seconds ago. It was…cute.

"You're staring." Damon said, "I can see why."

Elena retorted, "I wasn't. It's just been a long day. My boyfriend and I broke up. He keeps on trying to make me into someone I'm not. He doesn't understand who I am or what I want."

"I know what you want," Damon spoke.

Elena giggled, "So what do I want, mysterious stranger?"

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, with a mix of adventure, and a little bit of danger."

Elena said slightly amazed, "Oh really!"

"I hope you find everything that you're looking for." Damon compelled her. At the same time, he kissed her left hand in as though he was greeting her although he was saying goodbye. "Forget ever meeting me." Damon ran off into the night.

Elena walked home. When she got home her mom yelled at her for taking so long. Dinner would take longer to prepare. Miranda asked what had taken her so long, but Elena couldn't remember. Elena's hoodie was completely soaked. She had now wished that she had brought the umbrella. She went to her bedroom to change out of her wet clothes. She headed back downstairs into the living room. She grabbed the folded blanket and wrapped it around herself. Her mom had already prepared some hot chai tea for Elena to drink. Elena felt freezing to the core. She brought the tea back with her to the couch. She sat in a pretzel with the blanket wrapped around her. Elena began to feel chills except in her left hand. Her entire left hand felt like it was on fire. She had though it was because she was carrying the chai tea. Her right hand had felt war,, but not burning like her left hand. The hottest part was her left pointer finger's knuckle. She rattled her brain. Their felt like there was an empty hole. Elena felt like there was something missing. Something that made her felt special, but something that she had no recollection of. She sat there still wondering. Elena sipped on her tea. When she was done, Elena put the cup on the coaster. Her tiredness had caused her to fall asleep on the couch. Elena thought it was best to just forget it, but it still annoyed her that she was missing up on something that she considered beautiful.

_A/N: Hope you liked it. I included part of the flashback scene from 3x22, but differently. I didn't want to make the first chapter really gushy because then I would think that it is moving too fast especially since I haven't even displayed all the other characters. I might have to do some research for my ideas, so look forward to it. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review. Reviews help the though process and help to motivate me. Thanks again. _


	2. Unforgettable Mr Salvatore

_**A/N: It has only been a day or less, and I have already finished chapter 2. I hope that it is still going in the direction that I wanted. Please Read & Review. I will continue to write.**_

Pulling the covers that lied on top of her still didn't make her warm. She could feel the sunshine burning through the curtains. The sun rose at 6:30 AM, so she assumed that it was around that time. She slowly opened her eyes because the sun had made her feel uncomfortable. Taking a peek at her surroundings, she jumped up. She was still in the living room on the couch. Her memory was barely intact, but then she had remembered that she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Elena shouted.

Miranda was making breakfast in the kitchen, "You just looked so comfortable that I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"My body disagrees." Elena said as she stretched her neck and arms. Her body felt as though she had slept on a rock.

Miranda smiled, "I put your dinner in the fridge, and I made you some tea."

Elena headed toward her mother wrapped around in the sheet once again. She took the tea cupping it with her two hands. With one sip, the tea had tasted different. Her father began to descend down the stairs. She could hear the shower being turned off. Jeremy must have just finished. What had concerned her more however was the tea. It was an unfamiliar taste. Elena asked puzzled, "What type of tea is this?"

"It's Ver-, I mean Burdock Root. It seemed like you were developing a cold," Miranda flashed a smile. Grayson came over to Miranda landing a peck on her lips. He insinuated that he needed help with his tie. Miranda tied the tie into a Windsor knot. Both Grayson and Miranda began to whisper. "That was close."

Grayson replied, "I know, but it's the only way to make sure that they're safe."

Miranda nodded in agreement. Elena lifted her eyebrow in confusion. Elena finished gulping down the tea, and headed for the shower upstairs.

To her dismay, Jeremy was still in the bathroom. Elena began to bang onto the door, "Hurry up, Jeremy!" Elena shouted. "I need to get ready for school."

"Wait a second!" Jeremy shouted back. He came out of the bathroom.

Elena looked at him as he walked out of the bathroom, "Guys aren't supposed to take long in the bathrooms."

"And girls can just spend hours in there, right?" Jeremy questioned.

Elena nodded a yes. Jeremy rolled his eyes and closed his room door. Elena quickly took a shower and got dressed for school. She stopped by her mirror to look at her face. She pushed her back and created a high ponytail. She smiled into the mirror until she was alarmed by the crow sitting at her window sill. It cawed. Quickly, Elena shooed it away. Turning around, a gray blur formed in the mirror, but it had soon dissipated.

"Breakfast is ready," Miranda called Jeremy and Elena down for breakfast.

Grayson was already eating his breakfast at the table. His suitcase sat right beside him on the floor. Miranda handed Jeremy a cup of tea. "Thanks, Mom," Jeremy said.

Miranda replied, "No problem, Jer." Jeremy also thought the tea tasted weird. His face depicted a pungent look, but he didn't say anything. Everyone sat at the table enjoying their breakfast. Grayson took one look at his watch, kissed his wife on the cheek, and ran out the door with his suitcase in his hand.

"Bye, Mom" Jeremy and Elena both yelled as they also left for school. Miranda grabbed all the plates and put them in the sink. Since she had extra time, Miranda just watched them by hand.

Elena had arrived to school and so did Jeremy. Jeremy had flocked to the "Rejects" and that had included Matt's sister, Vicki Donovan. Elena didn't dislike Vicki, but Elena knew that Vicki was trouble. Elena was only going to get involve when it reached the unbearable point. Otherwise, she ran into Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline was talking to Bonnie about some new literature teacher that had just arrived into town.

"I'm telling you. He is just too good-looking to be a teacher," Caroline squealed.

Bonnie asked, "When was that ever a bad thing?"

"It's not, but it would be so hard to concentrate in class with him there," Caroline said.

Bonnie said to Caroline's annoyance, "But didn't you just say that you don't have him for Lit."

Caroline angrily replied, "I know I said that, but you didn't have to rub it in, Bonnie."

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena interrupted.

Bonnie said, "Oh, Caroline's just obsessing over the new Lit teacher."

"Mr. Salvatore," Caroline said with a slight sparkle in her eye.

Elena smiled. She took out her own schedule to see who she had for Lit. Pointing to her schedule, "I have him for Lit."

"Great, Elena gets Mr. Hunk and I'm stuck with Mr. Novak, the forty-five year old man."

Bonnie said while giggling. She patted Elena on the shoulder, "Maybe Elena just has luck on her side."

"I'm pretty sure that Elena doesn't have a great track record with men." Caroline glanced at Matt who was at his locker next to Tyler.

Bonnie scolded, "That was really harsh, Caroline."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it Elena. It just slipped out of my mouth," Caroline hugged Elena while apologizing.

Elena hugged Caroline back, "It's okay." Elena didn't really feel much remorse over it. She had somehow forgotten that she and Matt had broken up. Truthfully, Elena was glad about it. She had been complaining about it at home just yesterday with her parents, but when she had come back from going to the grocery store, Matt had disappeared as one of her major concerns.

While releasing the hug, a person had brushed against Elena's shoulder. He noticed what he had done as he walked past her. He voiced, "Sorry."

Elena's stomach felt like they were filled with butterflies, "Who was that?" she asked.

"That is Stefan. I don't know what his last name is. He's also a new student. He's also pretty good-looking. Don't you think?"

Elena was still looking in his direction. Bonnie and Caroline giggled as they stared at Elena's expression.

"Well, I have to go to class, so see you guys later," Bonnie walked away clenching her books and binder in her arms.

Elena smiled at Caroline, "Well, I have to go see Mr. Salvatore" She rubbed the words into Caroline.

"Ugh, Elena," Caroline wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulder as they laughed. Caroline walked her to class since Caroline had study hall.

Mr. Salvatore had not arrived to class yet, but everyone had heard the rumors about the allegedly hot teachers. The girls kept on watching the door. Elena knew some people in her class, but wasn't close to any of them. That meant that Elena would have to make some new friends this year. Mr. Salvatore entered the classroom. He rushed in that his face wasn't completely visible. The only thing Elena could see was his black, dark as night, hair. The girls kept on staring, but the boys didn't care. He began to right his name on the chalkboard. It spelled out Mr. Salvatore obviously. He turned around flashing a smug grin. "I know that you've all heard about me, but I will be subbing for Ms. Fevola who recently disappeared."

The class was alarmed by Ms. Fevola's disappearance, but Elena could only think about Mr. Salvatore and how fast her heart was beating. It was resonating at an alarming rhythm. She felt like that everyone around her could hear especially Mr. Salvatore who was currently looking in her direction.

A girl raised her hand, "Yea," Damon said in response to Katie's hand raised.

Katie asked, "Um, Mr. Salvatore, how old are you?"

"I'm old enough to be a teacher," Damon laughed. "Any more questions?"

Another girl raised her hand, "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not the type to stick to one girl. It becomes exhausting."

The boys started whistling. Even with that comment, the girls couldn't stop being in awe. A few of them had lost interest after the comment. Elena couldn't shake him off. His pale, blue eyes felt like they were burning through her, and she had no idea why.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions. Since this is a Lit class. Tell me what you guys read."

Sarah raised her hand. Mr. Salvatore called on her, "I read Twilight."

"Ugh, I don't get what's so special about that Bella girl. Plus Edward seems so whipped," Damon replied with disgust. He wasn't exactly a big fan of Twilight. "Anyone else?" Damon pointed to Elena, "How about you?"

"Me?" Elena asked in response. Damon nodded. "My favorite book is Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell."

Damon said, "I know of that book all too well. It truly is a great classic though." A bit of sadness had crossed Damon's face as though something uncomfortable had just been mentioned.

Elena's heart had clenched as a memory of rain had flashed in her mind. It hurt, but she didn't know why. She didn't believe that it had anything to do with Mr. Salvatore. In fact, it had something to do with herself.

_**A/N: So that is the end of Chapter 2. It took me an hour or two to write it, but I think it is progressing well. I'm also going to have to research on some literature for Damon's teaching job. What do you think so far? I hope you liked it. Please Review and thanks again for reading my story.**_


End file.
